Live a Dream, Create a Nightmare
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When singing on So Random, Sonny is discovered by a talent agent and rapidly becomes a huge pop star. At the top of the charts and with Chad as a boyfriend, Sonny's life is going great. But what happens when fame goes to Sonny's head? Is she Sonny anymore
1. Sonny Sings?

**I've had the idea for this story for a while and it kept nagging me until I finally got it down. So here's **_**Live a Dream, Create a Nightmare**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_Mackenzie Falls _star Chad Dylan Cooper walked along the halls of the _So Random! _studio. He was looking for his favorite (although he would never admit it) _So Random! _cast member, Sonny Monroe. He just had the urge to see her. In fact, he was getting that urge more often than he'd like lately.

The halls were oddly deserted and quiet. Chad turned the corner to Sonny's dressing room and heard something he had never heard in the studio. Singing. A girl was singing in tune with a guitar. Chad continued down the hall to discover that the singing was coming from Sonny's dressing room. The door was slightly ajar, so Chad peeked through the crack in the door. To his surprise, there was Sonny, sitting on the couch and playing a guitar, singing. Chad had to admit, she had a great voice. If acting didn't work out, she could always be a singer. Chad watched Sonny in awe as she sung:

_So far, so great, get with it_

_At least that's how I see it_

_Having a dream is just the beginning _

_So far so great believe it_

_Can't take away this feeling_

_Taking a ride with chance at my side, yeah, I can't wait_

_So far, so great_

Sonny leaned over the guitar and wrote something on a notebook on the table. Just to irritate her- and maybe because he was a bit curious about the song- Chad walked in the room, clapping with a huge smirk on his face.

"Nice song Monroe," Chad said. Sonny looked up, her chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise.

"C-Chad," she stuttered, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," Chad said, casually sitting next to Sonny and enjoying her reaction. Her fair cheeks were tinged pink. Somehow, it was fun to Chad, seeing Sonny all flustered.

"Are you here to tell me how horrible I was," she asked, looking down, letting her long brown hair cover her face.

"Actually, that was pretty good," Chad said, "Some of the best singing I've ever heard."

"Really?!" Sonny asked, her face suddenly bright and beaming. Chad got a sort of smug pleasure, knowing he was able to make her smile like that.

"How come you never sung on your show or something?" Chad asked, "Not funny enough." Sonny shrugged.

"I never asked," she said, "And I don't like singing in front of people. I had a solo to sing in the school choir once in third grade and ended up throwing up on the sopranos." Chad wrinkled his nose.

"Okay, too much information," he said, holding up a hand as if to stop her sentence, "But I think you should. You're really good." Sonny thought for a minute.

"Well…" Sonny said, "Tawni, Nico, Grady and I did go to a karaoke bar and I sung there. It was better than the choir thing."

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"I fled like my life depended on it," Sonny said, 'But hey, no one got puke on them."

"Well I think that if you can hold down your lunch and your feet, you should sing on your show," Chad said. Sonny pondered Chad's suggestion for a moment.

"You're right," Sonny said, standing up, "I'll go ask Marshall now." Sonny began to walk out the room, but was at the door and turned back to look at Chad.

"And Chad," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Chad said. Sonny's smile widened as she said, "Thank you." Chad raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

"Just for being nice for a change," she said, "You should do it more often, I like it." Chad just shrugged and said, "Whatever," but his smile said, _You're welcome_.

**There's chapter 1! Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	2. The Performance

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny stood nervously backstage as Nico and Grady finished up their final sketch on _So Random! _After the sketch, Sonny would sing her song which she had titled _So Far, So Great_. Sonny was dressed in a shimmery dark green tank top, black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and black stiletto boots. She paced backstage nervously.

"You'll wear a rut in the floor if you keep doing that," Chad said, leaning against a prop tree. Sonny spun around to look at him.

"Not now Chad," Sonny said, "I'm already nervous. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Sonny nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't come wish you luck without being wrongfully accused of something?" Chad asked. Sonny raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can," Sonny said, "You're not here to ruin my performance, are you." Chad rolled his blue eyes.

"I'm not that cruel," Chad said. Sonny was about to open her mouth to say something, but suddenly Marshall's voice said on the microphone, "And now for a special treat! Our own Sonny Monroe is going to sing us a song she wrote herself."

"I better go," Sonny said, going onstage. The audience looked much larger than usual, or maybe that was just nerves. Sonny stood in front of the microphone and heard the opening notes to her song start. Her stomach started doing back flips and her throat closed up.

_I can't do this, _Sonny thought. She looked to the side to tell someone offstage that she couldn't do it, but her eyes landed on Chad. He smiled at her. A genuine smile. And somehow, getting a genuine smile from Chad Dylan Cooper gave Sonny the courage to start singing in a strong, confident voice:

_Off to the races_

__

I'm going places

Might be a long shot

Not gonna waste it

This is the big break

And it's calling my name

Yeeeaah

So far so great, get with it

At least that's how I see it

Having a dream is just the beginning

So far so great, believe it

Can't take away this feeling

Taking a ride with chance at my side

Yeah, I can't wait

So far, so great

_Okay, the audience isn't booing me off the stage, _Sonny thought, _That's a good thing. _The audience actually looked like they were having a good time.

_Ba ba da da da ba da da da da_

_  
Might need to wing it_

__

Still gonna bring it

Not gonna sink, no

I'm going swimming

Swing for the fences

Sky's not the limit today

Yeeeaah

So far so great, get with it

At least that's how I see it

Having a dream is just the beginning

So far so great, believe it

Can't take away this feeling

Taking a ride with chance at my side

Yeah, I can't wait

So far, so great

Everyone says don't get your hopes up

Learn the ropes and climb the ladder

I know in the end that just being here is the best

And it only gets better, it only gets better

By now, the audience was clapping in tune with the song and Sonny found her stage fright completely gone. In fact, she had started dancing along with the music

_Yeah_

__

So far so great, get with it

At least that's how I see it

Having a dream is just the beginning

So far so great, believe it

Can't take away this feeling

Taking a ride with chance at my side

Yeah, I can't wait

So far, so great

I can't wait

So far so great

Ba ba da da da ba da da da da

Ba ba da da da ba da da da da

YOW!!!!

A roaring applause started as Sonny ended her song. There were shouts and cheers and claps all around the stage. Sonny beamed at the audience.

"Thank you," she said into the microphone, waving before walking off the stage. Sonny looked around backstage for the one person she really wanted to see.

"Chad!" she said, finding him leaning against the wall, facing the stage. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him in a huge hug, nearly knocking him backward. Chad wrapped him arms around her to stop her from falling over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, "That was so much fun and without you I wouldn't have done it, thank you!"

"Okay, I get it," Chad said with a chuckle. Sonny stepped back a bit to look at him. She had the widest smile Chad had ever seen on her face, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement and her face was flushed with excitement. She looked- although Chad hated to admit it- cute. They stood there for a while, just looking at each other, Chad's arms still on Sonny's waist and Sonny's arms still wrapped around his neck. Suddenly, Sonny did something she never thought she would do. Maybe it was the rush from just performing that made her do what she did. Sonny kissed Chad Dylan Copper right on his perfect, waiting lips. And Chad kissed her right back.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. A Surprise

**Thanks for the great review! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

"Hmmph," Tawni said hauntingly, throwing an issue of _Tween Weekly _on the coffee table of her and Sonny's dressing room.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, looking over at Tawni from her vanity where she had been brushing her hair.

"Stupid magazine," Tawni grumbled, "There's absolutely nothing in their about me." Sonny rolled her eyes. She should have known that was what was bothering Tawni. However, Sonny did see a picture of herself on the page the magazine had fallen too. The picture was of when she had sung on _So Random! _the other night.

"Wait, what's that about?" Sonny asked, standing up and grabbing the magazine, taking a seat next to Tawni.

"_Last night on __**So Random!**__, teen star Sonny Monroe amazed over millions viewers by singing a song she had written herself. The young started stunned thousands with her amazing voice, which nobody expected from the comedy star. Will Sonny Monroe continue her acting career or pursue a promising career in music? Only time will tell."_

Following the article was a bunch of reviews on Sonny's singing, all of them good.

"I can't believe this," Sonny said, flipping to the next page where the reviews continued. At that moment, Chad came through the door, holding the same issue of _Tween Weekly _in his hands.

"Hey Sonny-" he said, but then saw Tawni sitting on the couch. Sonny glanced at Tawni and back to Chad, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Tawni, is that Orlando Bloom that just passed out door?!" Sonny asked in surprise. Tawni jumped up, eyes wide.

"Orlando Bloom?!" she said, "Orlando, wait for me! I love you!" Tawni bolted out the door. Sonny ran over to the door, closed it, and locked it.

"Okay, we have about an hour before she finishes searching the studio for Orlando Bloom and finds out he isn't here," Sonny said, wrapping her arms around Chad's neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

"Nice to see you too beautiful," Chad said with a grin, before leaning down for another kiss. His mouth moved against Sonny's as he pressed her against the door, deepening the kiss. Sonny ran her hands through his hair, giving the ends of his hair a little tug. Chad groaned into Sonny's mouth, slipping his tongue into Sonny's mouth as it battled with hers, pressing his body closer to Sonny's. Eventually, the need for air became too great and the two separated, breathless.

"Your friends still don't know about us?" Chad asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from Sonny's eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm waiting for the right time to tell them," Sonny said, "What about your cast mates?"

"I didn't tell them yet," Chad said, "You know how uptight they can be. I'm waiting for just the right time. Preferably when they get paid and their nice and happy. Besides, I came here to see if you saw this?" Chad asked, holding up the same issue of _Tween Weekly _she had just read.

"Yeah," she said, "Can you believe it?! It's so cool!" Chad was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Sonny looked at him, panicked.

"Hide behind the couch," she mouthed at him. Chad ran behind the couch. Sonny straightened out her shirt where Chad had ruffled it and opened the door.

"Marshall," she said cheerfully, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone's on the phone for you," Marshall said with a smile, "It's good news."

"Thanks," Sonny said, taking the phone from him. Chad sneezed from his hiding spot. Marshall looked at the couch oddly.

"Did that couch just sneeze?" he asked.

"Umm…that was me," Sonny said nervously, with a smile, "I was practicing throwing my voice for a new sketch idea." Sonny gave a little fake sneeze.

"Okay," Marshall said, "Work on it." When he left, Sonny closed the door again. Chad came out from his hiding place while Sonny answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said. Chad watched her anxiously.

"Really," Sonny said, "Yeah…Seriously?...I'd love to…I understand…Sure…Okay bye." Sonny hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Chad asked. Sonny's face broke into a huge smile.

"That was a talent agent," Sonny said, "They saw me perform my song and thought I was great. They suggested me to Hollywood Records! Chad, Hollywood Records is offering me a record deal!"

**There's chapter 3! Sorry my chapters keep coming out so short. I'll try to make them longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. The Music Video

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**La La Land**_**.**

**Two Weeks later**

Sonny came bouncing into the prop room after gone all day. She had been in the recording studio most of the day, but had called her friends to tell them that she had a surprise for them and to meet her in the prop room. Two weeks had passed since her newfound fame, but not much had changed.

"Hey guys," she said in her usual perky voice, sitting on the couch next to Tawni, "I have a surprise."

"You're making Tawni Town a song!" Tawni said happily. Sonny looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she said slowly, "How would you guys feel about being in my new music video?"

"Seriously?" Zora asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Sonny said, "I asked my agent and she thought it was a brilliant idea." Her cast mates all agreed, Tawni somewhat begrudgingly since Tawni Town wouldn't be a song. Sonny's smile faltered the tiniest bit as she said, "And Chad's going to be in it too."

"Chad?" Nico said in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Well, we are sorta friends," Sonny mumbled, "Sometimes. I mean, it's not like I love him. Psh, that would be ridiculous." Sonny gave a nervous little laugh.

Two days later, Sonny, her friends and Chad were on the set of her new music video for her song named _La La Land._

"Sonny, sweetie," Chad whispered in her ear, "What's with my part in the video?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, adjusting her leather jacket.

"I'm a photographer and Tawni's assistant," he said, "And particular reason why for that?"

"Chad, I couldn't give you too good a part," Sonny said, "I don't want my friends to get suspicious."

"True," Chad said.

"And you do get to be in the red carpet scene," Sonny said, "And show off that handsome face of yours." Sonny gave Chad a wink and he grinned.

"True," he said.

"Places everyone!" said the director.

**An hour later**

_Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, _became Chad's mantra as they filmed the red carpet scene of Sonny's music video. Sonny was wearing a strapless, short black dress that looked amazing against her pale skin and showed off her long legs. It took all of Chad's willpower not to drool over Sonny. Especially since her friends were right there too. Instead, Chad tried to concentrate on the lyrics of the song coming from the nearby speakers.

_Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress_

_Well baby, that's just me_

Chad's grin widened at the lyric as the camera's at the red carpet snapped pictures of him. It would be like Sonny to wear converse with a dress. In fact, she was currently wearing a pair of black converse with her sexy black dress-

_Okay, no more of those thoughts, _Chad said as the director shouted "Cut!" Sonny' friend went over to the snack table. Chad noticed Sonny say she would be with them in a minute, then walk over to Chad.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asked, "Your cheeks are kinda red. You're not getting a fever, are you?" Sonny leaned forward, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, unintentionally giving Chad a perfect view down her dress. That was it for Chad. He was only a teenage boy, he had needs. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and practically ran across the set to her trailer.

"Chad, where are we going?" Sonny asked as Chad bolted up the stairs to her trailer and opened the door, dragging Sonny into the dark trailer and slamming the door behind them. He grabbed Sonny by her shoulders and pinned her against the door.

"Do you have _any _idea what you're doing to me?" he hissed, "Prancing around in that little dress." Sonny tugged self-consciously at the bottom of her dress.

"Well I-" she started to say, but Chad stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Shhh," he said, "The time for talking is over." Chad pressed his lips against Sonny's, his tongue slipping past her lips and ravaging her mouth. Sonny moaned into the kiss, her knees giving out from under her. She would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Chad's hands holding onto her waist. To her displeasure, Chad's lips left hers, but only to pepper kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Sonny's breath grew ragged.

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny breathed, trying to collect her now foggy thoughts.

"We need…to…go," Sonny panted.

"Really Sonny?" Chad asked, nibbling on her earlobe, "Really?" he dragged out the last word in a growl. Sonny suddenly turned the tables, tightening her grip on Chad's shoulders and spinning him around so that he was the one pinned to the wall.

"Really," she said, pressing her lips to his in one more passionate kiss.

"Fine," Chad said with a smirk.

"Fine," Sonny retorted.

"Good," Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hips and pressing her body to his.

"Good," Sonny said with a small, seductive smirk. Chad gave another small kiss on her lips.

"So we're good?" she asked Chad. Chad's grin widened and he purred, "Oh we're _so _good."

**How did I fit nearly every Channy catch phrase in this chapter? I don't even know how that happened, they just kept popping up. Oh well, there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Stop the World

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Zutara week was last week and I was doing the themes for it. But, finally, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the songs **_**La La Land**_** or **_**Stop the World**_**.**

Sonny had to admit, she was having a great time recording her album, set to release in a few months. But even with the long wait, Sonnyhad already released _La La Land _as a single and the music video was set to release next week. Her agent wanted her to get as much publicity as possible before the album came out. But there was a downside. Paparazzi.

Sonny was currently speed walking through a crowd of paparazzi, her head down and a pair of huge sunglasses covering her face. The paparazzi were just too much for Sonny. Too many voices asking questions and flashing lights and people around her while she was trying to walk down the street. What made it worse was that Sonny was suppose to meet Chad for a innocent little walk at a nearby park, but the paparazzi bombarded her before she even got inside. And since she and Chad were keeping their relationship a secret- which was hard to do with paparazzi all around you-she had no choice but to leave. This would have been easier to do back before she sung and barley any paparazzi followed her, if any. Back then, she was just another actress on a comedy show. Now people were calling her the next Miley Cyrus.

Thankfully, the guard at Condor Studios shooed away the paparazzi once she got there. Sonny opened the door to the studios and ran down the hall to her room, taking off her sunglasses and perching them on top of her head. Sonny opened the door to her and Tawni's dressing room to a surprise.

"Chad," she said happily, closing the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the paparazzi mob you," Chad said, "And you left, I figured you'd come back here. Are you okay?" Sonny sighed heavily, sitting next to him.

"Yeah," she said, grabbing from the table a pale blue notebook that she wrote songs in, "The good thing is, this inspired a song out of me. I was thinking of it on the walk here." Chad waited patiently as Sonny scribbled away on the paper. It was actually quite interesting to him to watch sonny work. They way her brow furrowed slightly in concentration, the way she bit her bottom lip as she worked and bit on her tongue when she was stuck on a line.

"Done," she said, "How do you like it?" Sonny handed him the notebook.

"Can you sing it?" Chad asked.

"Sure," Sonny said, standing up. She went to get her guitar, which her mother had sent her a few weeks ago from home. She tuned it before playing it as she began to sing:

_Ohh, ohh, whoa_

__

I don't know why, I don't know why

I'm so afraid (so afraid)

I don't know how, I don't know how

To fix the pain (fix the pain)

We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie

_This needs to change (needs to change)_

__

We're out of time, we're out of time,

And it's still the same

We can't stop the world,

But there's so much more that we could do

You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know,

Give us time to grow, and take it slow

But I'd stop the world

If it'd finally let us be alone

Let us be alone

I'm hearin' the noise, hearin' the noise

From all around (from all around)

I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge

Of breakin' down, (of breakin' down)

Like Bonnie and Clyde,

Let's find a ride

And ditch this town

To keep it alive, keep it alive

Don't make a sound

We can't stop the world,

But there's so much more that we could do

You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know,

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow_

__

But I'd stop the world

If it'd finally let us be alone (let us be alone)

Let us be alone

Never wanna take that final look

I'll turn another page

Won't close the book

We can't stop the world,

But there's so much more that we could do

You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know,

Give us time to grow, and take it slow

But I'd stop the world

If it'd finally let us be alone (let us be alone)

Let us be alone

Let us be alone...

Alone, ooh, ohh,

_(Let us be alone)_

_Let us be alone_

"I like it," Chad said with a grin, "What is it about?"

"Us," Sonny said, putting down her guitar, "How the paparazzi are always around and we barley get a moment alone." Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "And how I wish I could just stop the world, stop time, and we could be alone."

"I like the idea of that," Chad said, pulling Sonny into his lap, "I hate sneaking around like this." Sonny was quite for a moment before saying, "You know, there is a way to avoid all this."

"How?" Chad asked, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Let the world know we're dating," Sonny said. Chad frowned a bit.

"That's a possibility," Chad said, "But how would your friends react. Ugh, and I don't even want to think about how everyone at The Falls will react." Sonny though for a moment, then a large Sonny grin spread across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Chad asked her. Sonny just grinned at him and said, "I think I know what my next single will be."

**There's chapter 5! Does anyone understand what Sonny meant by that last line? I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! This chapter has one of my favorite songs by Demi Lovato, _Behind Enemy Lines. _Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Behind Enemy Lines**_**.**

Over the next few days, Sonny worked on writing and recording a new single. She didn't tell Chad about it, except that it was about them. She would be debuting the song on the next episode of _So Random!_

Finally, the day came for Sonny to perform her song. Chad stood backstage, watching Sonny and Tawni finish up a _Check It Out Girls _skit. When the curtain closed, Sonny rushed backstage to change.

Chad waited patiently backstage until Sonny came bouncing up to him, dressed in a short sleeve green plaid shirt with a black vest over it, dark skinny jeans with green rhinestones up the left leg made in the shape of a flower and black high heeled boots.

"Don't you look cute," Chad said with a smirk, "So I finally get to hear the infamous song?"

"Yup," Sonny said, "I hope everyone likes it."

"They'll love it," Chad said, "Now go on that stage and be adorable." Sonny beamed at him, then went on stage.

"Hey everyone!" Sonny said, waving at the audience, "This is a new song I wrote called _Behind Enemy Lines_. It's about a guy, my boyfriend actually." Sonny looked off to the side of the stage where Chad stood and winked at him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, this is for you," she said. There were gasps from the audience as the opening notes of Sonny's song began. She opened her mouth and her beautiful voice filled the room:

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection_

__

And I think, that we might be onto somethin', no

And I know it's somethin' special

Seein' you here is not coincidental, mhmm

Well I've been walkin', walkin' behind enemy lines

And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side

I've been sayin', sayin' that I won't fall this time

But now I'm walkin', walkin' within enemy lines

Ooo, oh

See I was tryin' to be everything you weren't expecting

All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing

But I'm falling way too fast

I just want this love to last forever, forever

And every time I feel this way

Oh, something's changed for the better

(Whoa whoa whoa ooo)

And I've been walkin', walkin' behind enemy lines

And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side

I've been sayin', sayin' that I won't fall this time

But now I'm walkin', walkin' within enemy lines

And now I'm walkin', walkin' behind enemy lines

And now I'm fightin', fightin' from the other side

I've been sayin', sayin' I won't fall this time

But now I'm walkin', walkin' within enemy lines

The audience applauded and cheered.

"Chad, come on out," Sonny said, waving for him to come on stage. Chad fixed his hair and stepped onto the stage, waving at the audience. It was odd for him to be in front of an audience. _Mackenzie Falls _was filmed on a closed set with no audience, unlike _So Random! _which was filmed live and in front of an audience.

"Everyone, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny announced. The applause grew louder, a few people even standing up. Sonny waited until the cheering died down to speak.

"Now, as you all know, _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls a_re rival shows," Sonny said, "And this song was about the fact that, by dating Chad, I'm sort of walking behind enemy lines. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Bye!" Sonny waved to the crowd as she grabbed Chad's hand and they made their way off stage. Sonny let out a huge breath.

"I was so nervous!" she said, running a hand through her hair, "I didn't think I was going to make it through that."

"Well I think you did great," Chad said, smiling, "And now I can do this without worrying about anyone seeing." Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist and pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers. Sonny smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Chad's neck. But a light cough separated them. Sonny's cast stood there, along with the _Mackenzie Falls _cast, both casts looking not so happy. In fact, they looked downright angry. Sonny smiled nervously.

"I think we have some explaining to do," she whispered to Chad.

"Yup," Chad said.

"Then start explaining!" Portlyn snapped, "Because I would _love _to know how _this _happened!" Portlyn added sarcastically, rolling her eyes and waving a hand at Sonny and Chad, who were still in each other's arms.

"Well, let's not explain it here," Sonny said, looking around the crowded stage, "Everyone, to the Prop Room."

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Explanations

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

The casts of _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _sat in the _So Random! _prop house, the _So Random! _cast on one side and the _Mackenzie Falls _cast on the other side. Chad and Sonny stood awkwardly in between.

"How did this happen?" Tawni asked incredulously.

"When did this happen?" Portlyn snapped.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Zora said, waving her arms for emphasis, " 'Cause that's my job!"

"One question at a time," Sonny said, pinching the bridge.

"Mine first!" Tawni whined. Sonny sighed.

"Chad and I kissed after I performed _So Far, So Great _on the show," Sonny said, "And the relationship sort of continued from there."

"That was almost a month ago!" Nico exclaimed.

"We were waiting for the right moment," Chad said.

"You hush," Grady said, "I want to know why. Sonny he's the enemy!"

"Guys, Chad's not that bad," Sonny said, putting a hand on Chad's arm and looking up at him, "When you really get to know him, he's sweet and kind and romantic and gentle and-"

"We get it," said a dark haired _Mackenzie Falls _member.

"So we're just supposed to accept this?" Tawni said, crossing her arms across her chest, "Because I don't think I can."

"Guys," Sonny said,

"I'm gonna have to think about this," Nico said, shaking his head and walking away.

"Me too," Grady said, following his friend out.

"I don't care, I'm only 12," Zora said with a shrug, "I'm going to get a sandwich." Zora got up and left. Tawni looked up at Sonny, her pretty face twisted in a frown.

"Tawni?" Sonny pleaded. Tawni stood up, flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her nose up hauntingly in the air.

"I'm not talking to you," she's said, turning on her heel and leaving. The _Mackenzie Falls _cast members glared at Chad.

"What?" he said, "Come on guys, you have to understand. I love Sonny." Portlyn stood up, the other _Mackenzie Falls _members followed suit. Portlyn glared at Chad, shaking her head disappointedly and walked out of the room with the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls _cast following her. Chad watched his cast mates leave and turned to Sonny, who looked at him wide eyed.

"You love me?" she whispered. Chad gave her a small smile.

"Yeah," Chad said, "I just wonder if that's enough to fix all this." Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad in a tight hug. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"It will be," Sonny whispered, "And I love you too Chad."

**There's chapter 7! Sorry it was so short, I had a bit or writer's block with this chapter. But I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Gift of a Friend

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song _Gift of Friend_.**

Sonny sat alone, outside of her and Tawni's dressing room writing in a notebook. Tawni refused to be in the same space as Sonny. Lately, Sonny had spent more time at home, coming on set only for rehearsal and the show.

"Why are you out here?" asked a voice over her head. Sonny looked up in time to see Chad sit down across from her.

"Tawni doesn't want to be anywhere near me," Sonny said, "And Zora, Grady and Nico won't talk to me.

"Welcome to my world," Chad said, "I'm basically a pariah at _Mackenzie Falls. _Portlyn even slapped me today." Chad pointed to his left cheek, which was slightly more red than his right.

"Oh, poor thing," Sonny said, reaching over to stroke Chad's cheek, "Well, I'm hoping this will fix everything." Sonny help up the notebook.

"What's that?" Chad asked.

"A song I've been working on," Sonny said, "It's called _Gift of a Friend_. Marshall said I could sing it on tomorrows show, but you have to bring the Mackenzie Falls cast too."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because this is a duet and you're singing it with me," Sonny said, "I was going to call you today to come over my house and learn the song, but we could learn it out here too."

* * *

The curtain closed on the final skit of _So Random! _Sonny had already changed into a strapless green cardigan with black flowers along the bottom, a white cardigan and brown ankle boots.

Chad stood next to her, dressed in jeans, a light blue button down shirt and black sneakers.

"How did you convince the _Mackenzie Falls _cast to come?" Sonny asked, peeking out to the audience where the _Mackenzie Falls _cast sat in the front row, not looking very happy.

"I told them it was the opportune moment to make fun of the _So Random! _cast," Chad said, "And promised Portlyn a new pair of Prada shoes."

"Well, we're up," Sonny said as the curtin opened again to a white piano. Chad and Sonny walked onstage, welcomed by applause, and sat at the piano.

"Before we start, I want to say something," Sonny said, "Last time I sung on here, I revealed my relationship with Chad. And, as most of you know, _Mackenzie Falls a_nd _So Random! _have had a rivalry going on for a while. And I just want to say to my cast mates, my friends." Sonny looked offstage to where her Tawni, Zora, Grady and Nico stood, "I'm so sorry for not telling you guys and I hope you can forgive me. This song is dedicated to you guys."

"And to my friends at _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad said, "I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me. I miss all of you."

"This song is called _Gift of a Friend,_" Sonny said, and started playing the piano and sung

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

__

'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Chad sung the next voice in his smooth tenor voice:

_Someone who knows when your lost and your scared_

_And there through the highs and the lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_Sonny:__ And when your hope crashes down_

__

Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone

_Chad: __When you don't know which way to go_

__

There's no signs leading you home, you're not alone

Sonny and Chad sung together, their voices melding together like pieces of a puzzle.

__

The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in

When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend

Sonny stopped playing and reached a hand out toward her friends. She could of sworn she saw tears shimmer in their eyes. Tawni was the first to move, walking over to Sonny and taking her hand and giving me a small smile. Then Nico came over, taking Tawni's hand. Then Zora and Grady. Chad gazed hopefully at his cast. Portlyn was the first to stand, her face an emotionless mask. She walked right over to Chad…then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I could never stay mad at you, could I?" she asked with a small smile, taking Chad's hand in hers. The rest of the members of _Mackenzie Falls _came over and held hands. Finally, Chad took Sonny's hand and grinned at her, linking the two rival casts.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. At the Club

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

"I can't believe you got us into this club!" Tawni exclaimed happily, spinning around in her full length mirror, "I heard it's really exclusive." Tawni was wearing a sparkly, strapless pink dress with pink pumps and her blonde hair curled. She was talking about the new club, _The Music Note, _that had just opened up in Hollywood.

"Well my manger got me in and I asked it would be okay is a few friends came," Sonny said, finishing her make-up. She was wearing a knee length black strapless dress with a corset style top tied with dark green laces and green lace along the neckline and a sheer black lace over the skirt and black stiletto boots. Her hair was in waves, falling to her shoulders. She had on black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. It wasn't her usual style, but her manger said that, since most of her music had a rock edge, Sonny should try a bit of a rock image. And she had to admit, she liked the change. Sonny actually felt…sexy instead of just pretty.

Tawni and Sonny met Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad and the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast (yes, Sonny even invited them. All of them were dressed up instead of in their usual _Mackenzie Falls _uniforms) in the prop house. Chad's mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw Sonny. Portlyn giggled.

"Close your mouth Chad, bugs will fly in," she said playfully, putting a hand on Chad's chin and pushing his mouth back up. Sonny blushed. Chad wasn't the only one who looked at Sonny in awe. Nico, Grady and the male members of _Mackenzie Falls_ were looking at Sonny in awe.

"Who knew innocent little Sonny could look so _hot_!" Nico said. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," she said, spinning around, "Any more comments on the look?"

"It's so cool!" Zora said, "You look like a punk rocker!" Sonny chuckled.

"Okay, let's go," she said, grabbing Chad's hand and leading the way out the studio to the waiting white limo. It was a short ride to the club. They could hear the music already when they were a block away. The club soon came into view. On the outside, it was just black with a neon sign over the door that said _The Music Note_ in elegant electric blue letters. The limo pulled up in front of the club and Sonny came out the limo first. Greeted by excited screams of the people on line to get in.

"This is crazy!" Chad said, coming out next and putting an arm around Sonny's waist as they walked into the club, the bouncer giving them a slight nod. Inside, the music blasted and bright colored lights flashed on the dance floor. Colored spotlights spun around the room, the walls were painted a metallic gold and a disco ball hung in the center of the dance floor. There were bright blue, tall, circular tables with tall, silver stools lining the walls and waiters and waitresses walking around, taking people's orders. Tawni, Zora and the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls _cast went to the dance floor while Nico and Grady went to flirt with a group of cute waitresses that looked like they were on break.

"Let's go sit!" Sonny shouted over the noise. But they had barley gone a few steps when Sonny felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She spun around to find…

"J-Joe Jonas," she squeaked out. Sonny was a huge Jonas Brothers fan.

"You're that girl, Sonny Monroe, right?" Joe asked with his trademark grin. Sonny nodded eagerly. Joe shook her hand.

"I'm-" he said, but Sonny cut him off.

"Joe Jonas, believe me I know," Sonny said, a huge smile on her face. She vaguely noticed how Chad's arm tightened on her waist.

"I'm a huge fan!" she continued.

"Do you want to go dance?" Joe asked. Sonny looked up at Chad.

"Do you mind?" she asked. Chad couldn't say no to the excitement shining in Sonny's big brown eyes.

"Go ahead," he said, forcing his lips to turn up into a smile. Sonny grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going onto the dance floor with Joe. Chad sat at on one of the stools, waiting for the song to end. But the dance didn't end there. No, Sonny danced with the other two Jonas brothers, Mitchel Musso, Taylor Lautner, David Archuleta, Jesse McCartney, some dude that Chad vaguely remembered being called Bill Kaulitz and his brother Tom, who was in Hollywood with their band called Tokio Hotel, and another new actor named Sterling Knight that Chad remembered seeing in an interview as he was looking for something to watch on TV. People said Chad looked like Sterling Knight, but Chad so no similarities.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Chad got up and stormed onto the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" he asked curtly to Nathan Kress, who Sonny was currently dancing with. Without waiting for an answer, Chad grabbed Sonny's wrist and led her off the dance floor and down a dark hallway.

"Chad?" Sonny asked confused, "What-?" But before she could finish her sentence, Chad's lips crashed into hers, his tongue ravaging her mouth. Sonny reacted immediately, wrapping her arms tight around Chad's neck. Soon, they parted for breath.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't had you to myself all night," Chad growled, peppering her neck with kisses. Sonny let out a little mewl of pleasure.

"Well now I'm all yours," Sonny said with a smirk as Chad's lips came crashing down on hers once more.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. The New Girl

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

After a long day of filming, Sonny was relaxing in her and Tawni's dressing room when someone knocked on the door.

"Hi beautiful," Chad said, walking over to Sonny to give her a chaste kiss.

"Hi handsome," she said as he sat next to her, "How are things over at The Falls."

"We got a new cast member today," Chad said, "A new girl named Caitlyn Smith. She's on today's episode." Sonny picked up the remote and changed the channel on the TV to _Mackenzie Falls_. Portlyn was doing a scene with a pretty, petite girl with waist long curly blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Listen and listen good," Portlyn said to the girl, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Mackenzie." Portlyn turned on her heel and flipped her hair before strutting away, leaving the blonde girl alone with a sad look on her face.

"She nice," Chad said.

"She's really pretty," Sonny said, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Jealous?" Chad teased.

"Haha," Sonny said humorlessly, "You wish."

"You know you're the most beautiful girl ever," Chad said, pressing a kiss to Sonny's temple, "So are you up for a movie tomorrow? Maybe some dinner?" Sonny sighed sadly.

"I can't," she said, "I have a photo shoot for _Tween Weekly_. But you can come hang around if you want." Chad was about o answer when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in," Sonny said. She was surprised to see the blonde girl that was previously on screen come into the room, still in her _Mackenzie Falls _uniform.

"Hi Chad," she said in a high, soprano voice, "They want you back on set to go over ideas for the next episode."

"I'm coming," Chad said, pushing himself up and giving Sonny one last kiss.

"Text me where the photo shoot is later," Chad said.

"Okay," Sonny said. The blonde girl looked at Sonny.

"You're Sonny Monroe, right?" the girl asked, bouncing over to her, "I'm Caitlyn Smith," she said, extending a hand, "I'm a huge fan! I love your songs!"

"Thanks," Sonny said with a bright smile, shaking Caitlyn's hand, "I just saw you on _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be Mackenzie's new love interest and Portlyn's character isn't too fond of that," Caitlyn said with a light giggle, "So I guess I'll see you around."

"See ya," Sonny said with a wave. Caitlyn bounced back over to Chad as they walked out together. Sonny noticed how Caitlyn looped her arm through Chad's in a friendly way. The way friends would.

"No need to be jealous," Sonny murmured to herself, "No need to be jealous."

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. The Photo Shoot

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad drove to the location where Sonny was having her photo shoot. She had texted him the directions earlier. She was currently at a photo shoot, which she had to be at six in the morning. It was now eight in the morning. Chad would have driven her, but Sonny had told him that a limo had come to pick her up and she didn't want to wake him so early.

The photo shoot was out in a nearby field. The sky overhead was dark with storm clouds. Chad wondered if it was going to rain.

He followed the dirt road to where he saw a small group of people in the middle of a dark field. He parked his cars next to a few others and got out, wondering where Sonny was.

"Look alive Sonny," said a blonde lady in a dark pray pinstripe suit. A sigh came from somewhere near the ground.

"I'm trying," Sonny yawned. Chad looked down to find Sonny laying on the grass, one arm draped over her stomach and the other tangled in her hair, which Chad noticed seemed a darker shade of brown. She was dressed in a short, tight, strapless black leather dress and black stiletto boots. Dark eye shadow rimmed her eyes and her lips were a bright red.

"Let's take a break," said the photographer. Sonny let out a long, relieved sigh.

"Amanda, how much longer is this?" Sonny moaned, closing her eyes.

"Just a few more hours sweetie," Amanda said, taking out her cell phone. Chad walked over to Sonny and knelt next to her.

"Hey Sonshine," she murmured in her ear. Sonny's eyes snapped open and she grinned.

"Chad," she said, shooting up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "You made it."

"Of course," Chad said, backing away a bit to look at her, "Did you do something to your hair?"

"Just darkened it a bit," she said, "Embracing the rock star image. It was my agent, Amanda's idea." She gestured to the blonde lady.

"You seem tired," Chad said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I am," Sonny said with a tired sigh, suddenly snappy, "I asked for a low fat mocha Frappuccino like an hour ago!" Chad's eyes widened at Sonny's little outburst. Sonny's frown disappeared as she realized what she said.

"Sorry," she said, "I guess I'm just a bit tired and cranky."

"Low fat?" Chad asked. Sonny had never been the kind of girl to obsess over her weight.

"This dress is a bit tight in the wrong places," Sonny said, "I can barley breath." Chad smirked, examining Sonny's body in the tight dress.

"Well it seems to be fitting in all the right places to me," he murmured seductively in her ear. Sonny blushed at his words.

"Chad," she giggled as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Sonny, your Frappuccino," said a voice behind them. The two teens turned to find a brunette, holding Sonny's Frappuccino.

"About time," Sonny muttered under her breath, sitting up, but Chad still caught what she said. But it was probably just the lack of sleep that had his Sonny cranky. She took the Frappuccino, thanking the girl, and took a sip.

"Much better," she said with a smile, "Is this low fat?" The brunette girl's face paled.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I forgot," she said. Sonny rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, it's fine," she said, waving a hand dismissively, "There's probably a million calories in this thing."

"Sonny, you're perfect," Chad said, pressing a kiss to her collarbone, "Absolutely perfect." Sonny sighed contently.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" she asked.

"'Cause I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm good at everything," Chad said with a smirk. Sonny giggled.

"Okay, Sonny, back to work," said the photographer. Sonny sighed heavily.

"Come on, this weather is perfect for the look," the photographer said. Sonny laid back down in her previous position.

"Are you staying?" she asked Chad. Chad gave her a long kiss on her lips.

"Of course," he said, "I'm not going anywhere." Sonny smiled at him.

"You're the best, you know that?" she asked. Chad gave her his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Sonny giggled as Chad went to stand out of the way of the photographer.

"Conceited," Sonny called after him, a joking tone in her voice. Chad turned to look at her, the smirk still on his face, and said "And you know you love it."

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Only the Beginning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

The next few weeks passed by fast and before they knew it, it was the day of Sonny's album release. The album name was _So Far, So Great _after her first song.

Sonny and Chad were now in the mall, getting ready for her CD signing. Sonny sat at a table, a stack of CD's next to her. The cover was on her in black leather pants, white ankle high boots, a sparkly white cowl neck shirt and an electric blue jacket. She had one hand on her hip and held a guitar in the other one. The background was a violent purple with dark purple ornate flowers with the words _So Far, So Great _written in an elegant neon pink script.

Chad was in disguise, wearing a dark green hoodie, baseball cap and sunglasses. He wanted to be there for Sonny, but didn't want to take any attention away from her.

"Are you ready Sonny?" asked her agent Amanda, fixing Sonny's hair, which was straightened. Sonny was wearing a sparkly black tank top with a white crop jacket, dark skinny jeans and black stiletto shoes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sonny said.

"And I'll be right here in the store," Chad said, putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny smiled up at him.

"Thanks," she said. Chad gave her a hug before going to a nearby store while the manager opened the mall doors and fans came pouring in.

Chad kept a close eye on Sonny. She gave each fan a bright smile, signed the CD, and gave it to them.

The hours seemed to drag on until, finally, the last fan left. Sonny waited until the fan left before letting her head fall on the table, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, walking over to her.

"My hand feels like it's gonna fall off," Sonny said, holding up her right hand.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Chad asked with a teasing smile. Sonny smiled at him, playing right along.

"Please," she asked. Chad took her hand and kissed it. Sonny giggled.

**Two weeks later**

"Chad! Chad! You won't believe what happened!" Sonny exclaimed, bouncing into Chad's dressing room.

"What is it?" Chad asked, pausing the episode of _Mackenzie Falls _he had been watching.

"Amanda set up a worldwide tour for me!" Sonny said, hopping up and down. Chad, however, felt his heart drop.

"Worldwide," he chocked out, "When?"

"Well it, starts next week," Sonny said, "I'll be gone about a year and-"

"Sonny, do you even realize what you're saying?" Chad asked, standing up, "What about us?" Sonny's bright smile immediately fell.

"Chad, I know," she said, "It's just that, this is such a huge opportunity. Don't think I didn't think about leaving you behind. I'll call every day. And we can e-mail and text and talk over webcams." Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny, pulling her close to him.

"It won't be the same," he murmured in her hair, "But I am happy for you." Sonny wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll be back before you know it," Sonny said, "And I'll call you so much, you'll be sick of me." Chad chuckled.

"I highly doubt that," he said, and brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

Chad, along with the cast members of S_o Random! _and Sonny's mother saw Sonny off the next week. His heart seemed to break apart as he watched Sonny get on the plane and leave. Little did he know, this was only the beginning.

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Only 358 More Days to Go

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

It had been a long, dreadful week without Sonny. Sure, she and Chad web chat, IMed, e-mailed and talked on the phone with each other almost every day, but it wasn't the same as being there in person.

Chad had been mindlessly surfing the web when the notice _You have 1 web chat request. _Chad grinned and hit the _Accept _button. Sonny's smiling face flashed across the screen.

"Hi Chad," she said, waving enthusiastically. Chad chuckled.

"Hi Sonshine," he said, "You know I've been miserable without you here, when are you coming back?"

"You know this tour is a year long." Sonny said. Chad sighed heavily.

"Well where are you now?" he asked.

"London!" she squealed, "Can you believe I went to the premiere of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _today! I even got to meet Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint!"

"I know, I saw the pictures on the red carpet," Chad said. He had seen earlier pictures of Sonny in a strapless, knee length red dress and red pumps. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun.

Now Sonny's hair was down and she was wrapped in a blue bathrobe in what Chad guessed was her hotel room.

"You looked happy," Chad said with a grin. A little too happy in his opinion. Especially in that picture when Daniel Radcliffe had his hand around her waist.

"I wish you could have been there," Sonny said, "It would have been perfect! I miss you so much." Chad grinned.

"I miss you too," he said, "I'm counting down the days until you get back. Only 358 more to go."

"What are you doing today?" Sonny asked.

"Filming an episode for _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad replied, "It's about Mackenzie asking out Caitlyn's character, Melissa and Portlyn's character gets all jealous."

"Any kiss scenes?" Sonny asked jokingly, although Chad could hear the bit of jealousy in her voice.

"No," he said, "And even if there was, I'd be thinking of kissing you the whole time." Sonny smiled her right smile. Someone knocked on Chad's dressing room door.

"Come in," he said. Caitlyn poked her head through the door.

"Hi Chad," she said, "The director wants you on set now."

"Coming," Chad said. Caitlyn spotted Sonny on the computer screen.

"Hi Sonny!" she said with a smile and a wave, "Chad can't wait until you get back. He talks about you nonstop. It's adorable!" Sonny giggled as Chad blushed.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Chad said. Sonny blew him a kiss before shutting off her monitor. Chad sighed heavily, and then stood up. Caitlyn noticed how said he looked and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Chad, you need to stop moping around," she said, "It's sort of depressing."

"I can't help it," Chad said. Caitlyn thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea!" she said, snapping her fingers, "I have two tickets to the Lakers game tomorrow and no one to go with. Wanna come?" Chad shrugged and gave Caitlyn a small smile.

"Sure," he said.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. One Kiss, Big Problem

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad had to admit that Caitlyn had a good idea, taking him to a basketball game was a good idea. Caitlyn sat next to him, dressed in a yellow and purple Laker dress and black converse sneakers. She had gotten great so that they were practically on the court. The adrenaline of the basketball game was able to distract Chad a little over his sadness of Sonny leaving.

When the game finally ended, both Chad and Caitlyn were talking and laughing, sharing a bag of cotton candy Chad had bought during the game. They were waiting under a streetlamp for the limo driver Chad had called a few minutes ago.

"That was fun," Chad said, a smile brightening his face. Caitlyn gave him a playful punch.

"I told you," she said, "You can't mope about Sonny all the time. She'll be back. And until then, you should have some fun." Caitlyn playfully bumped her hips against Chad's. Chad looked down at Caitlyn and grinned. Caitlyn was such a bright and cheerful girl, a bit like Sonny.

Caitlyn's smile slowly faded and she got an odd look in her eyes. Before Chad could even register what happened, Caitlyn stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Chad's lips. Chad, caught up in the moment, closed his eyes for a split second. He realized just what was going on and his eyes flew open, pushing Caitlyn away.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing?" he asked, "You know I'm with Sonny."

"But Sonny is not here," Caitlyn said, a frown distorting her pretty face, "She left you."

"She's coming back," Chad countered.

"How do you know she hasn't found someone else?" Caitlyn snapped, "She's traveling all over the world Chad. She's bound to meet different guys. She might like one better than you. Wouldn't you rather want a girl that's here to stay?" Chad shook his head.

"No," he said, "Sonny is the only girl for me." Before Caitlyn could comment, the limo drove up. Chad and Caitlyn got in and didn't talk the whole way back to the studio. Neither of them had noticed the paparazzi in the bushes that had snapped a picture of their kiss.

* * *

A few days later, Sonny was flipping through magazines left in her hotel room in Paris, brushing a strand of her now black dyed hair behind her ear. A picture on the cover of one caught her eye. It was a picture of Chad and Caitlyn kissing, on the lips. Under the picture, written in big bold letters were '**Chad Dylan Cooper Falls for New Girl of Mackenzie Falls**'. Her heart lurching painfully, Sonny flipped to the page of the article. It talked about how Chad and Caitlyn had a romantic date at a Laker game and shared a bag of cotton candy while waiting for a limo. Sonny's eyes were glued on the picture of Chad and Caitlyn kissing. The last line of the article read, '_Chad Dylan Cooper seems to have moved on from good girl Sonny Monroe to the beautiful new girl Caitlyn Smith.' _Sonny threw the magazine across the room, tears streaming down her face. How could Chad do this to her? She had to call him.

Sonny picked up the hotel phone and dialed Chad's cell number.

"Hello," said a female voice.

* * *

Caitlyn picked up Chad's cell phone, which had been sitting on a table and ringing.

"Hello," she said into it.

"Umm, this is Sonny Monroe, can I talk to Chad?" came Sonny's voice from the other end. Caitlyn grinned evilly. She walked over to where Chad was rehearsing the lines on set for the next episode. Chad was so distracted when rehearsing, the building could have been on fire and he wouldn't notice.

"He's busy," Caitlyn said in a sickly sweet voice, and then added to Chad, "Right boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Chad said, looking down at his script with extreme concentration, "Busy."

The line went dead before Caitlyn could say anything else.

* * *

Sonny slammed down the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks. How could Chad of done this to her? He said he loved her! Reaching into her bag, Sonny pulled out her the book where she wrote all of her songs and began writing in it furiously.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Solo

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song _Solo_.**

Chad sat in his dressing room, flipping through the TV channels when something caught his eye. He turned back to MTV.

"And now live, here is her newest single, Solo, by Sonny Monroe!" announced the guy on TV. Chad sat up, interested. Sonny hadn't told him she was releasing another single. In fact, she hadn't called, texted, e-mailed or web chatted with him in almost a week. He'd called, texted and e-mailed her every day. He figured she was really busy. He had been busy too lately, filming the next season of _Mackenzie Falls_. If he wasn't filming, he was usually asleep from all the hard work. He barely had time to breathe.

The scene switched to Sonny performing at a concert. The caption on the bottom said that this concert was somewhere in Canada. She was close, maybe he'd go see her.

A single spotlight shone on Sonny. She was wearing a red leather tube top under a black leather vest, dark skinny jeans with silver chains and black, knee length leather stiletto boots. Chad noticed that her previously dark brown hair was now pitch black. She had her usual right smile on her face. Chad couldn't help it as his heart skipped a beat, he missed the smile.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, this is for you," she whispered into the microphone.

_You sing to me_

__

And in your words I hear a melody

But in the twilight it's so hard to see

What's wrong for me

I can't resist

Until you give the truth a little twist

As if you're gonna get away with this

You're not sorry

Her smile slipped right off her face, replaced by a look of anger. Chad furrowed his brow in confusion.

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_

_Down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you could go solo_

_Look at what you've done_

_You're losing me_

_Here's what you want_

_Got me planning to go solo_

_Solo_

_What?! _Chad thought. Why was she singing a song like this about him? And what did she mean he was losing her? Had she found another guy?

_You sing to me_

_Too bad you couldn't even stay on key_

_If your life is such a mystery_

_Why don't you just stick to acting?_

Chad felt his heart wrench painfully. He wanted to change the channel, but somehow, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the television screen.

_  
Oh_

_Here we go again_

_You couldn't find my number until when_

_You thought that you could get to my best friend_

_Without a script your game is lacking_

Chad's hands fell into his hands, his heart breaking as the lyrics from Sonny's song sunk in. He grabbed his cell phone off the small table next to him and dialed Sonny's number.

"_Hi, you've reached Sonny Monroe!_" said Sonny's cheerful voicemail, "_Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!_" As soon as the beep sounded, Chad began talking.

"Hi, Sonny, I know you're onstage right now but call me back as soon as you can. I was wondering what you're new song, Solo, has to do with us."

_I can't believe I fell for this_

__

I fell through the hole

Down at the bottom of your soul

Didn't think you could go solo

Look at what you've done

You're losing me

Here's what you want

Got me planning to go solo

Solo

I'd rather go out to a party alone

Than have to walk around with you on my arm

"Sonny, is it something I did?" Chad asked, running a hand through his blonde hair and, to his frustration, feeling tears burn in his eyes, "Is it something I said? I-I don't understand. Please call me back when you get this message."

__

Now I have to admit that we're done

Good luck trying to find me

Oh

'Cause I didn't think you could go solo

Look at what you've done

You're losing me

Here's what you want

Got me planning to go solo

Solo

Oh

'Cause you've got me planning to go solo

Solo

_Solo _

_Solo_

Chad hung up his phone and threw it across threw it beside him on the couch. He put his head in his hands, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

A warm hand on his back a few seconds later made him look up. Portlyn was looking back at him, worry in her dark brown eyes.

"Chad, you're crying," she said concerned. Chad wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"Am not," he argued, "Just something in my eye." Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Chad, that's the oldest line ever," she said. Her eyes wandered over to the TV, where MTV was still on and the guy was talking about Sonny's new song, saying something about '_Trouble in paradise_' for Sonny and Chad.

"You heard Sonny's new song," Portlyn said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You heard it," Chad asked her.

"I was watching it on my TV," Portlyn said, "What's going on between you two? And what's with her embracing this hardcore rock star image? It's not the usual annoyingly bubbly, happy Sonny. She even dyed her hair black. What did you do to the poor girl, dump her through a text message."

"I don't even know!" Chad said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What are you talking about?" asked Derrick, another cast member of _Mackenzie Falls_, as he walked into Chad's dressing room, holding a magazine rolled up in his hands.

"Sonny's new song about Chad," Portlyn said, rubbing Chad's back comfortingly, "She basically broke up with him and dissed him all in one song. And we don't know why."

"I think I know," said Derrick. He threw down the magazine he was holding on the table in front of Chad, "Someone left this in the cafeteria. I thought you'd want to see it." Chad picked up the magazine and his eyes widened in horror at what was on the front cover. It was a picture of when Caitlyn had kissed him, right on the lips. Under the picture were the bold letter '**Chad Dylan Cooper Falls for New Girl of Mackenzie Falls'**. Chad flipped to the article, which talked about him and Caitlyn on a date at the Laker game and sharing cotton candy while waiting for a limo. The last line read, '_Chad Dylan Cooper seems to have moved on from good girl Sonny Monroe to the beautiful new girl Caitlyn Smith.'_

"Sonny must have seen it," Derrick said, sitting on the other side of Chad on the couch, moving Chad's cell phone out of the way to the table. Chad threw the magazine across the room.

"I need to see Sonny," he said, standing up.

"Figures," Derrick mumbled, "I thought you'd want to talk to her in person, so I went online to find out where she's going to be. She's filming a music video in Mojave Desert in Nevada tomorrow."

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Got Dynamite?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Got Dynamite**_**.**

Chad had brought a plane ticket to Nevada the next day. He had rented a car and drove around, trying to get information on where Sonny was staying. He finally narrowed it down to a hotel near the desert. They lady at the front desk was all too happy to give Chad Dylan Cooper directions to where the desert was. After that, it wasn't hard to find Sonny at all. She and a camera crew weren't too far deep into the desert. Plus it was pretty hard to miss a whole camera crew in the desert, and they were close to the road Chad drove on. Chad pulled off the road and parked a little bit away from the set. He pulled the hood of his light green hoodie over his head as he got out of the car. He didn't want Sonny to see him at first, since he feared she probably run or smack him. He recognized her blonde agent, Amanda.

"Hey Amanda," he said, sliding up next to her. Amanda looked down and Chad pulled back his hood a bit.

"Chad, what a delight to see you!" she said in an overly cheerful voice, "You're just in time, Allison is about to start her video." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Allison?" he asked.

"Sonny's real name, didn't you know that?" Amanda said, "Sweetie, Sonny is just a nickname." Chad knew perfectly well that Allison was Sonny's real name, but Sonny had told him that she hated being called Allison. She thought that it sounded too formal and Sonny suited her bright attitude better.

"She hates being called Allison," Chad said. Amanda chuckled.

"Not for long," she said, "I have convinced her to use her real name. A rocker named Sonny? How ridiculous is that?" Chad was about to retort when a guy said, "Quiet on the set!" The music started up and Chad noticed Sonny's figure in the distance, walking toward the camera. There was a fan to the right, blowing up sand and her hair and adding a dramatic effect.

Sonny walked up to a black motorcycle and began to sing. Next to the motorcycle was what Chad guessed a small, manmade oasis (the palm tree looked kind of fake.)

_I can't take your hand and_

_Lead you to the water_

Sonny strutted over to the fake oasis, which had a string in the front, back, left and right of it. Chad watched her, wide eyed. It didn't even look like Sonny. She was dressed in black leather pants with silver chains, right red ankle boots, a tight black short sleeve shirt with pointed shoulder tipped with spikes and red elbow length fingerless leather gloves. Her hair was straight and black and her skin looked unusually pale. She had on black eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

Overall, she looked nothing like the Sonny Chad knew.

_  
I can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wanna_

_  
Find out how to crack me_

_  
Log in try to hack me_

Sonny pressed her back against the palm tree and slid down it, dragging her black painted nails above her down the bark.

_Underneath the surface_

_There's so much you need to know_

Sonny dipped her hand into the water of the oasis.

_  
And you might feel like you're drowning _

_  
But that's what I need to let go_

Sonny splashed up the water and jumped up.

"Cut," said the director. Chad watched Sonny lean against the motorcycle while some burly looking guys started to set up green screens around her. It was about an hour before the video shoot continued:

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_  
You just might need dynamite, hey_

_  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses_

Chad watched Sonny dance around the desert, kicking up sand and swinging her hair around. But somehow, he might as well been watching a different girl.

_Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

Sonny grabbed a small, circle bottle from her diamond studded belt. She sprayed it in front of her and then flung it onto the ground, the glass- or fake glass Chad guessed, it broke way to easily- shattered on the ground near one of the strings.

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Got dynamite?_

_(Got dynamite?)_

_Got dynamite?_

_"_Cut," the director said. He walked over to Sonny and said something to her, pointing at the green screens. Sonny just nodded, arms crossed over her chest, a slight frown on her lips. She even rolled her eyes at one moment.

"Take five everyone," the director said.

"I'm taking ten," Sonny said, grabbing water from a nearby bag, "This heat is killing me." The director looked like he was going to say something to Sonny, but thought better of it. Amanda pranced over to Sonny and took her by the elbow, dragging her over to Chad. Chad's eyes widened in horror.

"Allison, look who came all this way to see you!" she said cheerfully. Chad pulled back his hood and gave Sonny a weak smile. Sonny's heavily made up eyes widened…and then she smack Chad right across the face. The sharp sound attracted the attention of everyone on the set.

"How could you dare show your face?!" Sonny shouted at him, "After what you did?!"

"Sonny, I-" Chad started to say. But Sonny cut him off.

"It's Allison now," she snapped, "Do I look very Sonny to you?" Chad looked her up and down, running a hand through his hair.

"What's happened to you?" he asked, gesturing at her outfit, "This isn't you Sonny."

"Allison," she said, "And this is me. The new me."

"What was wrong with the old you?" Chad asked.

"The old me was foolish and naïve," Sonny said, "Especially to fall for someone like you." Chad felt as if Sonny just drove a knife through his heart.

"Sonny," he chocked, "Y-You don't mean that."

"Did you not hear me the first two times when I said it's Allison now?" she snapped, "And yes, I do. I can't believe I even thought that you really loved me. I was such an idiot. Now, if you don't mind, I have a video to shoot." Sonny spun on her heel, making sure her hair hit Chad right in the face- he noticed that she wasn't using her normal strawberry shampoo and instead something that smelled sickingly sweet.

He stood there, raising a hand to the cheek Sonny had slapped, his heart breaking. He was hoping he'd be able to fix things with Sonny. He had been wrong. Chad turned back to his car, got in and sped off, away from Sonny…Allison Monroe.

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. Fixing the Mess

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Everytime You Lie**_**.**

Chad was laying on the couch in his room a few days later, listening to the radio. He still hadn't changed out of his light blue pajamas he had slept in that night.

"And now with her newest single, here's Allison's Monroe's song, _Everytime You Lie,_" said the announcer. Chad put the throw pillow over his head in a failed attempt to drown out the song. He had no strength or will to get up and turn off the radio. The song still reached his ears.

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Ohhhhh yeah_

_Now you told me on a Sunday_

__

That it wasn't gonna work

I tried to cry myself to sleep

'Cause it was supposed to hurt

We sat next to the fire

As the flame was burning out

I know what you were thinking

Before you say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry

'Cause I'm not even breaking

You're not worth the time that this is taking

I knew better

Than to let you break my heart

This soul you'll never see again

Won't be showing scars

Oh no no

You still love her

I can see it in your eyes

The truth is all that I can feel

Everytime you lie

Everytime you lie

Everytime you lie

I woke up the next morning

With a smile on my face

And a long list of gentlemen

Happy to take your place

When the song came to abrupt stop, Chad looked up, moving the pillow off his face, to see what had happened. Had his radio broke? No. Portlyn was standing next to his radio, her fingers on the off button and a hand on her hip.

"That's is," she snapped, "Chad Dylan Cooper, get off your butt, out of those funky pajamas, into some proper clothes and come with me."

"Where are we going?" Chad asked, sitting up.

"I'm tired of you sulking around like some emo dude," Portlyn said, "First, we're getting Caitlyn taken of the show for what she did between you and Sonny. Plus she's super annoying. She borrowed my hair dryer _and _curling iron and never gave it back. Second, Sonny is performing in L. A. tonight. You're going to find her, straighten out this whole mess and get her back."

"She won't listen to me," Chad said, looking down. Portlyn left out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Chad, God help me, I'm about to rip that pretty blonde hair right from your scalp if you don't get your butt up and dressed. _Now. _You better be ready to go when I come back in half an hour." Knowing better than to mess with an angry Portlyn, Chad watched Portlyn storm out of his dressing room. He stood up and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He ran a comb to his blonde hair as Portlyn knocked on his door.

"Chad, you better be ready," she said. Chad sighed, shaking his head, but smiling at Portlyn's determination. He put down his comb and opened the door for her. She had already changed out of her _Mackenzie Falls _uniform into a pair of black skinny jeans, bright purple pumps and a purple silk short sleeve shirt with ruffles along the neckline.

"Let's go," she said, turning on her heel, "You have a mess to clean up."

**There's chapter 17! I like how Portlyn's character is turning out, she's fun to write ^-^ I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	18. Don't Forget

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the songs _Everything Your Not _or _Don't Forget_.**

Portlyn- with a bit of flirting to the security guard- was able to get her and Chad backstage passes and free tickets to Sonny's concert. Portlyn and Chad stayed toward the back of the crowd so Sonny wouldn't spot them. She was already onstage- wearing a black long sleeve crop top, a new nose ring (Sonny with a nose ring?! Chad nearly passed out then and there), red leather pants with silver chains and black heels so high that Chad wondered how she didn't fall- finishing up a song:

_Never gonna break my heart again_

_Never want to see your face again_

_Never wanna feel this way again_

Chad and Portlyn clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

"This is song is one I wrote a while go," Sonny said, "It's sorta different from what I've been doing and I hope you guys like it." A slow tune began and Sonny sung in a voice so sad that it nearly broke Chad's heart.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

__

Did you forget everything we ever had?

Did you forget, did you forget about me?

The song was drastic change from what Sonny had recently been doing. On the giant screen behind her showed Sonny singing. Her dark brown eyes looked sad and pained. She looked so vulnerable, Chad wanted to take her in his arms and make all the pain go away.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" said a voice near them. Chad turned to see Caitlyn with a young girl, about twelve years old who looked a bit like Caitlyn. She was looking up at Sonny with adoration in her wide blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Portlyn asked.

"My mom made me bring my little sister, Crystal," Caitlyn said, nodding toward the little girl, "To see this talentless skank."

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

"Sonny is not talentless," Chad snapped. Caitlyn looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for her," Caitlyn said, "Chad what about us?!"

"There never was any us!" Chad shouted. Caitlyn frowned.

"You're making a mistake Chad," she snapped.

"The only mistake I ever made was trusting you," Chad said. He grabbed Portlyn's wrist and pulled her forward, deeper into the crowd and away from Caitlyn.

"Good job Chad," she said once they stopped, out of Caitlyn's sight. Chad looked back up at Sonny. He was now near the front row of the crowd. Sonny could of seen him if she looked in his direction.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

Sonny's eyes scanned the crowd and met Chad's. Her voice faltered on the next verse:

__

So now I guess this is where we have to stand

Did you regret ever holding my hand?

Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall

Even more in love, than we were before

I won't forget, I won't forget about us

Tears shone in Sonny's dark brown eyes, threatening to fall from her heavily made up eyes.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

Suddenly, the soft music turned into a heavy rock tune. Sonny's voice was strong, but tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked at Chad.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

The song turned soft again and Sonny's voice was now cracking, tears falling freely down her face, her mascara running dark streaks down her cheeks_  
_

__

And at last all the pictures have been burned

And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget, please don't forget us

The music turned almost as soft as a music box and, for the first time in months, Chad saw the old Sonny shine through, small and vulnerable.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_  
You've forgotten about us_

Sonny whispered softly into the microphone:

_  
Don't forget_

A sob escaped Sonny's lips.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said into the microphone and ran off the stage.

"Go," Portlyn said. Chad didn't need telling twice and bolted backstage.

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. Not the Girl in the Mirror

**Two updates in one day! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the songs _Gonna Get Caught _or _Don't Forget_.**

Chad flashed his backstage pass to the security guard and asked him where Sonny went. He pointed Chad in the right direction and Chad ran down a hall, stopping at a door marked _Allison Monroe. _He could hear Sonny strumming a guitar inside, singing softly.

_You reeled me in with your smile_

__

You made me melt with your voice

Now I've been gone now for awhile

Just to find that I'm your seventh choice

And I don't wanna pay the cost

But it'd be best if you get lost

Cause we know you'll never change

Don't say that you need me

And don't play these games with my mind

You better get out of my head 'cause you're wasting your time

And don't say it's forever

And don't play 'cause you had your shot

You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught

Chad cracked the door open enough to see Sonny sitting at a vanity, strumming her guitar. She sniffled a few times before singing again.

_You promised me all of your time_

_I guess I'm not the only one_

_But see it's my heart on the line this time_

_I'm your number one or gone_

_Don't say that you need me_

_And don't play these games with my mind_

_You better get out of my head 'cause you're wasting your time_

_And don't say it's forever_

_And don't play 'cause you had your shot_

_You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

Sonny squeezed her eyes shut, anger filling her voice and hitting Chad's heart like daggers:

_Go and try to get me back_

_(You won't get me back, you won't get me back)_

_  
I won't forget about our past_

_(I won't fall again, no)_

_Never had the guts to leave_

_Now you're making it_

_(You know you're making it)_

_  
Now you're making it (you're making it) much easier for me to see_

For the second time, Chad watched the old Sonny break through as her voice became soft and vulnerable:

_Don't say that you're sorry_

_For breaking every inch of my heart_

But then her voice became hard and angry again as she glared into the mirror:

__

I should've known from the start, now it's time to get lost

And don't say that you need me

And don't play these games with my mind

You better get out of my head 'cause you're wasting your time

Don't say it's forever

And don't play cause you had you shot

You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught

You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught

The, Sonny broke down into sobs. Chad was about to walk in when she started strumming her guitar again and sang softly the song Chad had just heard her sing onstage:

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

_Don't forget_

Chad let her guitar fall to the ground as she put her head on the vanity desk and sobbed into her arms. Chad walked in then and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sonny's head snapped up.

"Let me go Chad," she sobbed. Chad shook his head, tightening his arms around her.

"No," he said, "Never again."

"But Caitlyn-" she sobbed.

"Was never my girlfriend," Chad said, "She kissed me in that picture, but I pushed her away. I never had any feelings for her. I love you and only you Sonny Monroe."

"Allison," Sonny corrected, but it was a half-hearted correction.

"Sonny, look in the mirror and tell me what you see," Chad said. Sonny looked up in the mirror.

"A rocker whose make-up is running," Sonny said.

"You know what I see," Chad said, "I see a beautiful girl who I hurt and she turned herself into something she's not. Wait here." Chad walked over to a rag and bottle of water on a nearby table. He wet the rag with some of the water and dabbed at Sonny's face until the black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara, pale skin make-up and blood red lipstick was wiped away.

"Now who do you see," he asked. Sonny's voice cracked as she said, "Sonny Monroe. Star of _So Random!_" Chad smiled at her.

"And the love of Chad Dylan Coopers life," he said, "And the most beautiful girl in the world." Sonny looked down at her clothes and her hair.

"What have I done with myself?" she said, wiping away stray tears, "This isn't me. Oh God, I've made such a mess."

"It's ok," Chad said, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting way, "I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too," Sonny said. And Chad finally saw the bright Sony Monroe smile he'd been missing for so long. He was so happy, he kissed her lips right then and there. But the moment was broken when Amanda walked in the room.

"Sonny, what are you doing?!" she screeched, "Leaving in the middle of a show. And you took off your makeup?" Sonny looked up at Amanda and said with a bright smile on her face, "Amanda, you're fired." Amanda looked at her, wide-eyed.

"B-But, you can't…" Amanda stuttered.

"You're fired," Sonny said, waggling her fingers, "Bye-bye." Amanda huffed angrily and stormed away.

"Do you mind telling everyone out there I'll be right back on stage?" Sonny asked Chad, "I just have to change."

"Of course I don't mind," Chad said. He gave Sonny one last long kiss before leaving. Sonny took a deep breath and looked into the mirror.

"Good bye _Allison_ Monroe," she said with a bright smile, "Welcome back Sonny."

**There's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Not Quite the Same, but As it Should Be

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny skimmed through the assortment of leather and skimpy outfits she had, trying to find something appropriate. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She eventually picked a pair of jeans after taking off the silver chains, a plain black shirt and a pair of high heeled silver sandals. She brushed on some pink lip gloss before leaving the dressing room and going back onstage.

She was met with cheers as she went back onstage, but she also heard a few whispers too.

Chad gave her a grateful smile and stepped off stage from where he had been keeping the audience busy by telling them stories about filming of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Hey guys," Sonny said into the microphone as Chad got off the stage, "Ummm, you may have noticed that my look and attitude have changed in the past few months. And I just want to apologize for becoming something that I'm not. So I'm happy to announce that today I am saying goodbye to Allison Monroe and welcoming back Sonny!" The audience roared with cheers and Sonny waved to Chad in the front row, where he looked up at her, clapping with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

When returning to the studio, Chad and Portlyn told Mr. Condor about the trouble Caitlyn had stirred up and he fired her. Caitlyn threw a hissy fit about how _Mackenzie Falls _was nothing until she came along and had to be escorted out by security. Geez, and people thought Chad was conceited.

Sonny was staying at her mother's apartment for the night, but had to go to the airport the next day. But now she was in her and Tawni's dressing room, snuggled on the couch with Chad and watching _Twilight_.

"I love you," Chad murmured into Sonny's hair, kissing the top of her head. Sonny had gone to a salon after her show to change her hair. The pitch black hair was to drastic a change if color and not possible to get out of her hair right then and there. But her hair was now a warm dark brown and back to its usual waves. She gave up the pale skin makeup and stayed with her usual fair skin. Her dark eye make up was in a trashcan somewhere where she had dumped it and she would be donating her rock star cloths to charity.

"I love you too," Sonny giggled. Chad sighed.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he asked. Sonny feigned thought.

"Not really," she teased, "You may have to show me." Chad cupped her chin and tilted Sonny's head up so that their lips met in a deep kiss. The kiss was slow and heated, as if they were trying to make it last forever. Sonny's hands tangled in Chad's blonde hair, pulling him closer to her. By the time they parted for air, Sonny was lying on top of Chad on the couch. Chad chuckled and kissed her nose.

"My sunshine," he whispered. Sonny giggled.

"You have the cutest giggle," he said. Sonny giggled again.

"You must of really missed me," she said, "You keep praising me and haven't complimented yourself once."

"Well, my hair is exceptionally perfect today," Chad said with a smirk. Sonny laughed her beauty, bell-like laugh.

"Now _there's _the Chad Dylan Cooper I know and love," she said, "Why don't you come to my next show in Florida. The record company got me a new agent who is totally nice, I'm sure she could get you an extra ticket. In fact, why don't we bring our casts too?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Chad said.

"Let me call her," Sonny grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and dialed a number.

"Hello?" she said, "Hi Lily!...Do you think you could get a few extra plane and concert tickets for my show in Florida?...Umm…" Sonny counted in her head, "Nine…really?!...You're the best!...Thank you so much I totally owe you?!...Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!...Good-night!" sonny hung up her phone and put it back on the table.

"She can do it!" Sonny said, beaming, "We're all going to Orlando, Florida!"

**There's chapter 20! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	21. Two Worlds Collide

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Two Worlds Collide**_**.**

After a morning of rushed packing, the casts of _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_ took a plane to Orlando, Florida. Lily was able to get them hotel rooms and now they were all getting ready for Sonny's show.

Sonny bounced into Chad's room, her hair in curls, wearing a green and black plaid shirt, skinny jeans and purple ankle boots.

"You ready?" she said. Chad buttoned the last button on his dark green polo shirt, which he paired with a pair of dark jeans and black sneakers.

"Yup," he said.

"Lily got us our own limo," Sonny said with a smile, "So we have some alone time before the show." Chad grinned, taking her into his arm.

"Tell Lily I said thank you," he said before kissing Sonny. Well, until a voice said at the doorway, "Oops, sorry. I'll come back later." Chad looked up to see a woman who looked like she was in her thirties, wearing a purple blouse, black pants and bright purple pumps. She had pale skin and very curly waist long brown hair.

"It's okay Lily," Sonny giggled, "Chad this is my agent Lily. Lily, this is my boyfriend Chad."

"Nice to finally meet you," Lily said with a warm, motherly smile.

"Likewise," Chad said.

"Well, your limo is downstairs when you two lovebirds are ready," she said, walking out of the room. Sonny took Chad's hand and led him out the hotel and to the limo. They spent most of the drive talking (and a lot of it kissing).

They had to separate when they reached where Sonny was performing. Sonny went backstage while Chad joined the casts in a VIP section right in front of the stage.

The audience cheered as Sonny stepped onstage.

"Hey everyone!" she said waving, "This is a new song I just wrote and I hope you all like it! This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Who showed me what I was doing to myself and helped me find the real Sonny Monroe when I thought she was lost." The band started up a slow, strong beat, different from Sonny's more recent rock songs. Sonny began to sing in her beautiful voice:

_She was given the world_

__

So much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone

To show her who she could be

_And she tried to survive_

__

Wearing her heart on her sleeve

But I needed you to believe

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

__

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

_She was scared of it all_

__

Watching from far away

And she was given a role

Never knew just when to play

_And she tried to survive_

__

Living her life on her own

Always afraid of the throne

But you've given me strength to find hope!

Sonny pointed a finger at Chad and curled it, signaling him to come over to her. Chad walked up the stairs and onto the stage over to Sonny. She took his hand in hers and sung.

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

__

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared

_Lost in the dark, falling apart_

__

I can survive with you by my side

We're gonna be alright

(We're gonna be alright)

This is what happens when two worlds collide

_  
_Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad and pulled him into a warm hug. Chad wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her in his arms.

__

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

__

(You had your dreams, I had mine)

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

When two different worlds collide

Sonny gave Chad a chaste kiss and the crowd cheered. They were from two worlds, comedy and drama, that collided to make something no one would have expected.

**One more chapter left :( I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	22. The Album

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**yamaha, Fluffness, EllietheDisneyfreak, SonnyChadFan, lazyx1000, Harryfan94, JemiSmitchie4ever, TheChannyWizard, Kikyo Hatake, CobraCamTV, TrueStoryTeller, AnimelovinKiDD, cocosunshine23, Everafterjunkie, Sunny Bunny, Kuki200, monkey87, Forkz94, mahjong990mulan, CHIKEESxBBY, cecills, holly, AnImEandMaNgAoBsEsSeD, girlwithagutair8, just a girl with a gutair8, Amber, blahblahhhhh, SparkleInTheSun, MaRiEl CulleN, bestmerlinfan09, sonnycentral, DemiSelena101, sakuita, softballgirliey14, dramagoofball, B, icesk8er93, IGottaFindYou**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten! Here's the final chapter of **_**Live a Dream, Create a Nightmare**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Sonny said. It was the day of her album release. The title of the album was _Don't Forget. _She chose the title because of how she thought Chad had forgotten about her when he hadn't and how she almost forgot the person she use to be. The cover background was a bright purple with intricate lavender flower designs. Sonny stood on the front, a black and silver guitar in her hand, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with silver sparkles and a bright red leather jacket over a white tank top. The words _Don't Forget_ were written on the bottom in fancy, curly royal blue letters.

Sonny was now wearing a dark purple off the shoulder shirt with a denim skirt and black knee high stiletto boots. She sat a table, next to a stack of her CDs, tapping a green sharpie nervously on the table.

"You'll be fine," Chad said, "And we're all here for you." Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Sonny's mother had come to be with her on her big day and were wandering around the music store. The outside of the music store was already crowded with fans.

"Are you ready?" the manager asked Sonny. Sonny let out a long sigh and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Several hours later, Sonny put down her marker and let out a happy "Done!" as the last person left.

"Ugh, I think my hand is going to fall off," Sonny groaned. Chad grinned and sat on the table next to her.

"Awww, does Sonny need me to kiss her poor hand," Chad asked. Sonny looked up at him and nodded, holding out her hand. Chad took it in his and kissed it.

"Much better," Sonny giggled.

"Now do you mind signing mine?" Chad asked, holding up his copy of her album. Sonny rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Sure," she said, taking his copy and signing it. Chad read what she wrote and smiled.

_To my biggest fan,_

_Thanks for not forgetting who the real Sonny was and finding her when she was lost._

_Love,_

_Sonny Monroe_

"Thanks," Chad said, giving Sonny a quick kiss on her lips, "So, how's life as a rock star now?" Sonny just smiled her bright Sonny smile and said, "So far, so great!"

**THE END! There's the end of **_**Live a Dream, Create a Nightmare. **_**I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
